


Day Two Hundred Twenty-Nine || A Bottle of ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [229]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's about time they took some time for themselves, and a vacation. They deserve it!





	Day Two Hundred Twenty-Nine || A Bottle of ___

This, he thinks, is exactly what they’ve been needing. He can’t even remember the last time either of them took any time off, let alone together...or for more than a day or two. A vacation, Sasuke decides, is more than in order for the pair of them.

They work hard, after all. Sasuke’s climbing position in his father’s tech company means a full schedule and heavy responsibility...even more so considering the pressure of a father to a son to do well. Sure, Itachi might bear the brunt of those expectations, but that doesn’t mean Sasuke gets it easy. More than once, the brothers have spent an evening commiserating their aching shoulders from all the weight Fugaku places on them.

Not to say that Hinata has it much easier. Many might think that a kindergarten teacher surely can’t have it all _that_ bad. But wrangling all of those kids, shaping them up for starting elementary school...it isn’t easy! She’s on her feet most of the day, having to keep her attention sharp to ensure no one gets into any mischief. Practically every night, she gets home and collapses atop the couch to give her feet a rest and take a few to just...recharge.

So, when they both have some time off (Hinata’s summer break having intermittent training and other events), Sasuke turns in some of his vacation days...and they decide to head out of town for a week.

“...where should we go?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Well you’re going too, you should have a say!”

Chin in his hand, Sasuke just gives Hinata a tired smile. “I’ll be happy wherever we go, so long as it’s not here, with me working. Throw out some ideas.”

Cheeks a bit puffed as she pouts, Hinata slowly relaxes, giving that some thought. “We could...go to the coast…?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Or, um...there’s that national park a bit north from here, right?”

“We could go hiking, sightseeing.”

“...I don’t know! I’m not good at making decisions...there’s lots of fun places!”

“I think the coast sounds good. There’s that big port city, we could stay there for a few days and see the night life...then find a smaller town with some beaches to relax at.”

She mulls that over. “...okay.”

It’s about a day’s drive to their destination. The previous evening is spent packing everything up, and come morning they arrange everything into their SUV.

“All right...is that all of it?”

“I think so!” Hinata, ever the prepared one, wields a clipboard with a complete list. “All that’s left is snacks and drinks for the cockpit!” she grins.

Sasuke chuckles. “Can’t go without those,” is his agreement, shutting the rear door and helping arrange the front two seats. They’ll have to make pit stops, of course...but otherwise, they’re as prepared as they can be.

“Comfy travel clothes...check. Snacks and drinks...check. GPS...check. Music playlist...check!” Hinata makes little tick marks on her board. “...I think we’re all good to go!”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

On revs the engine, out of the driveway they pull...and within ten minutes, they leave the little suburb behind, coasting on the freeway to the coast.

The morning passes in a blur of music and staring at the scenery, broken by one bathroom break. Come noon they stop for lunch, and another break for a bathroom comes in the middle of the afternoon. Then, just as the sun starts setting, the city welcomes them into its streets.

Its very...crowded streets.

It takes nearly half an hour to actually reach their hotel. By then, the pair of them are too tired to go out for dinner like they’d been planning.

“We’ll just...do that tomorrow,” Sasuke announces, collapsing atop the room’s bed with a sigh.

“Yeah...good idea. I’m pooped. Why is just sitting in a car so exhausting?”

“Good question.” He slings an arm over his eyes. “...I think we’ll just do some room service and watch some TV.”

Hinata gives a tired smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

After a bit of a restless night, the pair wake and take the next day to do some sightseeing, touring recommended places. Their own city is relatively small, so the skyscrapers and crowds are quite the change. Hinata drags Sasuke all over the place, the one excitedly narrating their travels as they go with her little guidebooks.

Sasuke just follows along leisurely, happy to see her happy.

That night they dine out, dressing up a bit for a place a little on the fancier side. Even then, they both stick to the cheaper sides of the menu, laughing at their frugal natures.

Three days pass in similar fashion before they pack up again, leaving the city behind for a smaller town with well-known beaches. It’s...a bit crowded, but they don’t mind too much. Most of the time they devote to the actual sandy shores is in the evening just to walk and watch the sun set, anyway.

Here, it’s far more peaceful. Still with its fair share of people, but nothing like the city they left behind. By the last night before they have before they leave, Hinata finds herself sighing wistfully.

“...we’ll have to do this again next year,” she murmurs, the pair of them sitting on the little balcony hanging off their room. “I already miss it…”

“We can do that,” Sasuke agrees, walking out of the room with a bottle and two glasses in his hand. “Thought we’d end things on a good note, hm?”

Glancing over, Hinata stiffens just a hair. “...um...is that -?”

“A little local wine - picked it up when we stopped by that gift place.”

“I...I think I’ll pass.”

Just about to start opening it, he looks to her curiously. “...why?”

“I just, um...I don’t really feel like...drinking.”

A brow perks. Sure, Hinata’s not exactly a heavy drinker. He isn’t either. But she has the occasional glass of wine. “...you feeling all right?”

Looking off to one side a bit awkwardly, she goes slightly pink in the cheeks. “Y...yes.”

“...you’re acting funny.”

He’s always so blunt… Glancing over, she tries to figure out how to explain. “I...just don’t think it’s a good, um...idea.”

“It’s not like you’ll still be tipsy in the morning, Hinata. Besides, I’m the one driving.”

“That...that’s not…”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It...it wouldn’t be good for...um…” She trails off, mumbling.

Sasuke heaves a curt sigh. “What?”

“The...t-the ba...by…”

“Ba…?” Dark eyes blink...and then slowly widen as his face goes slack. “Y...you…?”

Flustered and blushed, Hinata tries to meet his eyes. “I...I was going to tell you when w-we got home, but -”

Setting the bottle aside, he shifts in his chair, taking her upper arms. “...you’re serious?”

“Of c-course I’m serious! I wouldn’t joke about -!”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Y...yes.”

A long moment passes where he searches her face...and then he breaks into the widest grin she’s ever seen on his face. “...you’re pregnant!”

Relieved, she laughs. “Y-yes!”

“We’re...we’re gonna be parents…”

“Yes, we are.”

Still grinning, tears bead along his lids. “...Hinata, I...I’m so…!”

Softening with tears of her own, she catches him as he sinks against her, the pair of them caught between laughing and crying. True, they haven’t exactly been trying, but...it’s been on their minds for a while now. And now…!

Eventually he pulls back, raw emotion plain on his face for once. “...well, I...I guess we’ll have to save that bottle of wine,” he laughs, a palm rubbing at his cheeks.

“We’ll celebrate with it later. And next year...we’ll all three get to go to the beach.”

“...yeah…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this was super fun to write xD Sasuke geeking out about being a dad (in ANY verse) is one of my favorite things. Especially in non-canon verses where he can be a bit more open about it. He’s rather...paranoid in the canon verse I write, ahaha~
> 
> But yes, Hinata is being responsible - no wine for the soon-to-be mama! She appreciates the gesture Sasuke, but that’s a no-no x3 Kinda sad that the warnings give away the ending a bit, but...well, can’t go without warnings lol
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
